


Solace in the Midst of Lament

by rozanyg



Series: Kacxa Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith needs a hug, Men Crying, One Shot, Sad Kiss, just let it all out babe, men can cry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: Acxa finds Keith crying in his room after Allura’s sacrifice. Acxa talks with Keith and tells him it’s okay to cry. That he lost someone he cared about and being sad is natural.Cross-posted onto Tumblr. Prompt came from an anon ask on my Tumblr.





	Solace in the Midst of Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Keith was the only one to not cry when Allura said good-bye and I know that boy had to have cried when he was alone. He was close with Allura while he was the leader of Voltron and they were my OTP and BrOTP. I sincerely thought that he would cry. But best boi also needs to be held so who better than the one girl who was always there for him when he needed it most?

The ATLAS was eerily silent. It was partly due to some crew members sleeping after the stressful day, others out of respect of the loss of Princess Allura’s life. Acxa herself was trying to walk as silently as she could to not interrupt the people’s mourning nor their sleep. She just couldn’t find herself able to stay still after the fight with Honerva. 

They were all assigned to scout the New Altea’s environment, but, according to Coran, it was just like the Old Altea and they boarded the ATLAS to go back to Earth. Even though she wasn’t close with Allura, she couldn’t help but feel her stomach drop when she heard the news. She was a strong woman and an amazing leader. She would have made an amazing Queen had she survived the battle and returned to the New Altea. 

Her footsteps echoed through the halls as she wandered through the ATLAS. She passed by the labs, peering through the window to see Pidge typing away on her laptop, her eyes squinted and her face scrunched up as if she was trying to keep herself from crying. However, judging by the red swollenness around her eyes, she failed. She passed by the kitchen and heard the blender running at full force, almost opaquing the sound of Hunk’s cries. In the cafeteria, she saw Lance and Veronica eating their food silently, Veronica eventually hugging her brother and he broke down in silent sobs.

She was always taught to shut down her emotions and to never let them surface, but she couldn’t help but admit that there was a beauty to crying that made her breathless. She crossed her arms and sighed mournfully. She left the cafeteria hall once Lance’s cries grew louder and louder. She eventually made it to the residence hall and made way for her room. But as she passed Keith’s room, she thought she heard a muffled sob behind his door. 

She stopped mid-step to listen harder and she heard it again. It was quiet and if the ship was as loud as it usually is, she probably wouldn’t heard it. However, with the eerie silence of the set, she heard it clearly. She paused by the door, wondering if she should go in the room. After being with the humans on Earth for a few months, she knew they were very emotional people. They embraced emotions and encouraged people to express themselves. That’s something she isn’t used to due to her Galran upbringing. 

Yet, she felt more drawn towards Keith’s room with each passing second. Although she isn’t one who tends to get too emotionally involved, her budding friendship with Veronica and her observations on humans tell her that it’s important to grieve and to cry out your feelings.

So after some deep contemplation, she decided to help Keith. She approached the door and placed her hand on the security lock. It slid open quietly and she had to suppress a gasp when she saw Keith’s crying form on the bed. However, he froze when the door opened and the two were in silence. 

Acxa saw his arm subtly lift up to his face and wipe his face before he slowly turned his head towards her. Acxa’s stomach dropped at the sight; he looked so broken. His eyes were red and swollen and his nose was red. His cheeks seemed damp and she was sure it was because of the tears he tried to dry earlier. He stood up from his knees and fixed his shirt before leaving his hands to his sides and briefly asking, “Do you need anything, Acxa?”

Acxa stood still and her eyes raked over the man standing before her; his eyes were already watering again despite his obvious attempts to stop it, his fists were clenching and unclenching, his breathing was ragged and his lips were quivering. He was so strong, but he didn’t need to be strong for this.

It surprised her when she felt herself moving towards him. It wasn’t like her to become so emotionally involved. However, she wasn’t her old self whenever it comes to Keith. She opened her arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing his face down to the crook of her neck. He tensed up and his hands were frozen at her sides. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, nuzzling her own face in the crook of his neck, and whispered, “It’s okay to cry.”

That was what broke him. He immediately wrapped his hands around her waist and broke down. She felt his hot tears on her neck, his sobs racking his whole body, and his incoherent whimpers against her neck. She felt a foreign, wet feeling on her cheek and found herself crying along with him. 

There was only one statement that came out of his mouth that she truly understood, “She’s gone.”

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair and she gently spun them right and left in an effort to comfort him as he cried. He would loosen his hold on her sometimes only for him to tighten it again. At those times, she would cradle his head softly to reassure him that she was there. 

After a while, he let go of her and the two were standing in a comfortable silence that would only be interrupted with a sniffle here and there. Eventually, she felt Keith gently lift his head from her neck and she pulled away, though not too far since his hands were still on her waist, and she looked up into Keith’s violet eyes. He looked back and forth between her blue eyes and they softened. Then he closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers. She closed her eyes, too, and she sighed.

She felt Keith move his arm and felt warmth cradle her cheek. She opened her eyes only to feel a soft and chaste kiss on her lips and he cheek before he placed his head on her neck again. She froze in her spot, then eventually tightened her hold on him again and nuzzled against him.

He spoke again, this time his voice much clearer and softer, “Thank you for staying with me.”

She felt a smile pull on her lips and she whispered, “I’ll always be here when you want me to.”

And she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> MY FNCKING SHIPPER HEART IS BEATING SO MUCH! I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!


End file.
